rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Robyn Hill/Affiliation
Affiliation Atlas Robyn has shown herself to be incredibly loyal towards her home kingdom of Atlas, as she herself stated that the main reason as to why she entered into politics is because of her desire to give every citizen of Atlas both human and Faunus an equal chance at having a good life. Robyn, in particular, cares greatly for the kingdoms former capital Mantle, with her main goal being improving the economic and living conditions of the city to the same level to that of the new capital Atlas's, earning her the loyalty, love and admiration of Mantle's citizens and granting her an immense following of the city's residents with many of them referring to her as their "Hometown Hero". Robyn herself has shown immense worry and care for the city and its inhabitants as seen in her outrage and contempt for General Ironwood due to the implementation of the Dust Embargo that worsened the living conditions of Mantle and again attempted to help the city by directly demanding as to why precious resources meant for the city's defensive wall repair was being diverted to Ironwood's secret project, Robyn herself has even implied that if things did not change and no proper aid is given to Mantle, she would resort to more criminal methods to help the city, further showing her devotion to Mantle. Later upon her losing the election to Jacques and the massacre of her Victory Party during "A Night Off", Robyn has now taken proactive and vigilante actions to help Mantle,as seen during the events of "Worst Case Scenario" where Robyn and her team have begun actively stealing and sabotaging the Amity Project supply trucks and redistributing the stolen supplies to Mantle, Robyn has even gone as far as exerting her influence over Mantle by having the cities supplier's and producer's of resources needed to complete the project to refuse to do business with Atlas until the Mantle is given aid and its defensive wall are properly repaired. Happy Huntresses Fiona Thyme Fiona is one of Robyn's most loyal personal followers, as seen when despite being a top graduate from Atlas Academy and having the chance of obtaining a high paying and high profile job in the Atlas military, Fiona instead chose to follow Robyn in attempting to better Mantle, a cause that Fiona takes immense pride and loyalty in as seen in the victory party in "A Night Off" where Fiona shows clear strong emotions in stating her belief and faith in Robyn's political aspiration to become Mantle's "voice" in the council of their Kingdom and continue helping the city. Robyn, in turn, reciprocates this loyalty, as seen when she worriedly tried to help Fiona after she was injured by Tyrian during the events of the failed victory party and showed clear anger at the fact she was injured. Joanna Greenleaf Joanna is one of Robyn's most loyal and devoted followers, as despite graduating from Atlas Academy and having the option of obtaining a high position and high paying job in the Atlas Military, she instead chose to follow Robyn to Mantle and help her fulfill her goal in improving the Cities economic and living conditions, a goal that Joanna has become very committed to, as seen in the events of "Sparks" where she would not even shy away from resorting to criminal methods to help repair the cities outer walls, as seen when she assisted her leader's attempt at robbing the convoy transporting the resources to a top-secret Atlas military project, showing that she was more loyal to Robyn than that to her own kingdom. Joanna's closeness to her leader is also further demonstrated during the events of "A Night Off" where she assures Robyn that she would win the election, showing her immense faith in her leader's skills as a politician and the righteousness of her cause. May Marigold May is one of Robyn's most loyal and devoted companions in her huntsman team, with her loyalty to Robyn being strong enough for her to instead chose to go to Mantle and assist her in her goal of bettering the cities social and economic conditions to match that of the new capital Atlas despite her having the option of instead enlisting and obtaining a high position within the Atlas Military due to her being one of Atlas Academy's top graduates. May's loyalty to Robyn and her goal of helping Mantle is strong enough for her to even resort to criminal and illegal methods to help the city, as seen in "Sparks" where May assisted her leader's attempt at obtaining the needed resources to repair the cities outer defensive wall from Grimm by attempting to steal it from a top-secret Atlas project, further demonstrating her devotions to her leader's goal and her own loyalty to her. During the events of "A Night Off" May is shown to fully support Robyn on her political aspirations to become a councilwoman and become the "voice" of Mantle in Atlas, as seen when she happily reassured her of her victory in the coming elections. Atlas James Ironwood Robyn has a distrustful relationship with the General due to the implemented Dust Embargo by Ironwood which prevented the exportation and the trade of dust with other Kingdoms due to the threat of "War". This in turn heavily disrupted and lowered the kingdom’s economic climate, particularly in Mantle, making the living conditions even more difficult for the former capital. This puts her at odds with Ironwood due to her own goal of bettering the conditions of the city. Robyn's opinion of the General has only continued to plummet as the story progresses due to him diverting nearly all of Mantle's resources on his secret project, effectively causing the cities defenses to be weakened and allowing the Grimm even more chances to attack to cities residents. And with his refusal to reveal as to why Mantle was not being given aid, Robyn's own negative suspicions on the General have only increased. With the massacre of her followers and Penny being framed as the murderer during the events of "A Night Off", Robyn's opinion of the General has taken a turn for the worse. She has now begun actively sabotaging Ironwood's Secret Project by raiding and stealing the supplies being transported for the Amity Tower's construction in order to redistribute them to Mantle and Robyn has even gone as far as using her immense influence over the city to have the cities producers and manufacturers of the needed materials to refuse to sell or do business to Atlas until Mantle is given aid, effectively freezing the Amity Project and further putting her at odds with Ironwood who has now ordered Robyn to be arrested and captured by the Ace-Ops. Later in the events of "Cordially Invited" Robyn was invited by Jacques Schnee to his dinner party and private council meeting, for the sole reason to manipulate her to going against Ironwood by using her negative suspicions against him to his advantage, as seen when Robyn was able to keep a barley controlled angry tone against the General that heavily implied that she suspects that he had a direct hand in the massacre and the suspicious outcome of the votes and further demanded that he finally admit and tell not only her but also the people of Mantle the truth regarding his secret project and she again expressed her outrage and anger at the General upon learning that the other members of the Atlas Council were just as clueless as she was on anything regarding the Amity Project that further deepened her mistrust on Ironwood. In "As Above, So Below", Robyn's opinion on Ironwood completely changes after she sees the footage provided by Weiss showing Jacques' deal with Arthur Watts. Not only does she realize that Penny Polendina wasn't responsible for the incident in the warehouse, she also begins to get the suspicion that what Ironwood is hiding is more for the people of Remnant rather than himself. She ends up learning all about Salem from him, and why he went to such extreme lengths because of her. In "Out in the Open", Robyn's newfound trust in Ironwood is shown when they publicly reveal the existence of Salem to the populace of Mantle in order to calm them down and continue the evacuation, using her Semblance on him to prove his statements. In "With Friends Like These", her opinion of Ironwood however becomes negative again after she learns from Ruby about his plan to abandon Mantle and declaring martial law, claiming his plan to be "inhumane". Jacques Schnee Although no direct interaction has been shown, Robyn likely has a rivalry with the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company due to him also attempting to become a councilman in the coming election for the Atlas Council. During the events of "Sparks" and the resulting mass riot of her supporters due to Jacques' declaration of shutting down "non-essential" SDC operations in Atlas, effectively laying off hundreds of SDC employees in Mantle and effectively destroying the cities already poor economy, Robyn shows clear disapproval and disgust at the underhanded tactics employed by the SDC CEO and even more dislike for him due to the resulting civilian riots caused by his outrageous actions. As of the events of "Cordially Invited" Robyn is shown to have enough of a relationship with Jacques for him to personally invite her to his private dinner party for the council members but it is shown to be more for their mutual benefit than anything,for Jacques wanted Robyn's presence in the meeting to further corner and ostracize Ironwood from the other council members due to Robyn's already negative suspicions on the general and Robyn accepted Jacques's invitation in order to finally obtain proper answers to her suspicions on the General"s activities and have the chance to interrogate both him and the other council members on why Mantle wasn't being given proper aid and what exactly was the secret project the Atlesian Military was devoting all of the kingdom's resources to. Upon the revelations of Jacques's deal with Arthur Watts and the CEO's true personality in "As Above, So Below" by his own daughter Weiss,Robyn reacted in both shock and surprise at how far off her initial suspicion of Ironwoods involvement in the Massacre of her victory party was and with Jacques's involvement revealed, Robyn has now displayed barely suppressed anger and rage at the Schnee CEO for his apparent selfishness,short-sightedness and pettiness of his actions of not only squandering her chances of winning the elections fairly but also due to the fact that Jacques had only desired the council seat solely for his own benefit and due to his own petty grudge against the General and was again barely able to stop herself from venting her anger and frustration upon him revealing that he had "only" wanted to win the election,further angering Robyn due to his attempts to deflect any involvement with the incident and also likely due to his earlier shameless attempts to capitalize on the tragedy to his own advantage to further smear Ironwood through Penny Polendina. Winter Schnee In "Cordially Invited", when Winter strongly exclaims at Jacques about buying trust during the private dinner at the Schnee Manor, Robyn shows a little impression on the Specialist's words. Ace Operatives Clover Ebi Robyn has shown a level of familiarity to the Ace-Ops leader and seemed to have a good enough opinion of him to at least hope that he would tell her the truth regarding the Secret Project Ironwood was diverting all of Atlas's resources to, as seen in "Sparks", Clover, in turn, seems to harbor a healthy respect for Robyn as a fellow Huntress, but due to her political stance against Ironwood and her own possibly illegal methods in helping Mantle, Clover keeps a good emotional distance from her and to a degree distrusts her with important Military matters. However despite this Clover nonetheless wishes her good luck in her campaign to become a councilwoman, showing that despite their different sides and methods, he at least believes her cause to help Mantle to also be righteous. In "Gravity", after Ruby warned her and the others about Ironwood's plan to abandon Mantle, Robyn look at Clover in disappointment. It seems that Robyn has completely lost her trust and faith in Clover. In "The Enemy of Trust", despite losing her trust and faith in Clover, she was saddened as she joined Qrow comforting him over the loss of Clover during their arrest. Marrow Amin Robyn displays some familiarity with Marrow, referring to him by the nickname "Wags". Later upon the massacre in her victory party during "A Night Off", Marrow attempted to futilely say that he and the Atlas Military had nothing to do with the tragedy with shock and sorrow as he made his escape with Penny, Ruby, Ren and Nora. Team RWBY Ruby Rose Robyn is seemly unimpressed by Ruby, referring to her as "pipsqueak" each time they meet, implying that Robyn was initially intrigued by Ruby. However during the events of “A Night Off”, Robyn pushes Ruby away from Fiona after she got injured from Tyrian, believing that Penny was the one to severely injure Fiona and kill several civilians and thereby placed her suspicions on General Ironwood and Ruby by extension, for sabotaging the event and possibly the vote itself, as seen when Robyn directed an angry look at Ruby after pushing her away from Fiona. Blake Belladonna Yang Xiao Long Others Penny Polendina Robyn does not seem to hold Penny in high regard as she referred to her as the "protector of Mantle" in a sarcastic manner when the two met. In “A Night Off”, after the lights go back on, she looked at Penny with shock, fear and anger due to believing that she was the one responsible for the massacre showing that her initial thoughts on Penny's personality was not bad enough for her to believe she was capable of such brutality. She later learns that Penny wasn't responsible for the massacre in the warehouse, learning that it was the result of Arthur Watts, Tyrian Callows, and Jacques Schnee. Qrow Branwen thumb|250px|Robyn comforts Qrow after Clover's death While they have had virtually no interaction, when meeting Qrow, Robyn playfully referred to him as "5 o'clock shadow". The two are seen fighting against Tyrian Callows in the Volume 7 opening. In "Out in the Open", Qrow along with Clover helps Robyn fight off against Tyrian, after the psychopathic Faunus attacked her in an ambush with the goal of killing her to cause more panic in Mantle. After he, Robyn and Clover managed to defeat Tyrian, both of them gets shocked when Ruby gives them a warning message about Ironwood sacrificing Mantle to Salem and with the two of them glared at Clover in distrust and anger. In "With Friends Like These", Qrow tried his best to calm both Robyn and Clover down from fighting each other when the leader of the Ace-Ops had orders of arresting him. He told both of them that they can possibly solve this out by getting to Atlas and talk to Ironwood personally. But Robyn was not interested at listeting to him and just stated to let's get this over with. During the fight, Tyrian uses the distraction to break free from his seat and crashes the Manta. At the Manta crash site in the tundra just outside Mantle, Qrow finds Robyn lying among the debris. He sighs in relief when he found her not to be dead but unconscious. After Qrow and Robyn are arrested in "The Enemy of Trust," Robyn comforts the aggrieved Huntsman as he gazes down at Clover's bloodied emblem. Category:Affiliation pages